


Talking dirty

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana realizes Chitose's idea of dirty talking might not be the most conventional one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking dirty

When Chitose and Tachibana first started fucking, Tachibana thought hearing the other boy's voice during sex was totally hot.

He kept making low, grunty sounds that were totally lusty, and with his height he seemed to be right beside Tachibana's ear with his groans while thrusting heatedly into his ass. It was way sexy. It took some sting off of being fucked with too little preparation and too much urgency.

Not that the voice was the main thing about Chitose Tachibana was focused on. Mostly it was his lean muscles, handsome face and a big cock. But then a few weeks and a lot more times of having sex passed, and Chitose started talking during sex.

And in the beginning that was hot as well. He was saying things like “oh fuck that’s good”, “you’re so tight, you’re making me crazy” or “slide lower, yes, take all of me in”. It was nothing Tachibana had never heard before, watching porn on the family computer when no one was home, one hand between his legs and thinking of the tall gorgeous weirdo he happened to have a crush on.

Generally Chitose was a gentler guy than his intense eyes and smug grins led some people to believe, and after a few partly painful experiences in the bed, he learned to take care of not hurting Tachibana by being too hurried. Sometimes though, when he was especially horny, he might say stuff he didn’t really mean, like "I'll fuck you so hard the whole neighbourhood will hear you, you won’t be walking for a week". Tachibana told him to shut up and just fuck him, but Chitose grinned with a glint in his eyes, just barely able to refrain from pointing out how Tachibana's cock seemed to grow even harder listening to Chitose's remarks.

But then after some time it started getting a little weird. Chitose telling Tachibana to suck him into another universe while giving him a blowjob particularly stuck to his mind. Then there was the time he whispered something about reaching the sixth heaven or realm or whatever. Tachibana argued about it with Chitose later, saying it should have been the seventh, but Chitose insisted he had used a Buddhist reference. Because he just had to be special like that.

Once Tachibana received a text saying "tonight i'll make you cum so hard i’ll give you a qi deficiency". It sounded like a STD and he actually thought about refusing sex that time to protest against Chitose’s creepy ideas. He didn't in the end, and didn't exactly regret it either, but still. At least Chitose hadn’t decided they should actually try those weird Taoist practices he had been reading about, not letting yourself climax to save your jing energy or something. Even with Chitose’s weird and unnecessary interests, Tachibana was not exactly keen on the thought of avoiding orgams with him. Thank god neither was Chitose.

When Tachibana thought about it, he imagined some of Chitose's worst ideas on talking dirty might have coincided with his experiments of expanding his mind's horizons, as Chitose liked to call it. Tachibana was never quite sure if he meant weed, meditation or whatever eccentric crap Chitose was into at the moment.

For Tachibana it was a mystery how Chitose managed to remain so hot despite being so damn embarrassing. But then again he never thought he himself had particularly refined tastes either, so he guessed it was okay in the end.


End file.
